Hot In The Dark
by Starryyeah
Summary: An unexpected shower counter leaves Dana blindsided. 2007 Tmnt.
It was a stormy, rainy night in New York City and Dana was in the shower washing herself. What she didn't realize was that someone was spying on her through her bathroom window from outside. She kept on singing in the shower like it was nothing, unaware what could be lurking right outside. After she washed her body and her hair she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She went out into her bedroom when suddenly the lights went out. 'It must be a blackout due to the storm' she thought. She heard movement coming from her room and she panicked.
"Wh-who's there?" but no one replied back.  
She took one more step when suddenly, in the dark, a gloved hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her body pulling her back into a hard, muscular chest that felt like it had leather on it. She couldn't see who it was because of it being pitch black. She struggled in vain. A voice spoke to her.  
"Well, well, well, you were always pretty but from up close you're beautiful sweetheart."  
"Mmmm," she said.  
She continued to kick and squirm but he wouldn't release her. He soon took his gloved hand off of her mouth.  
"Let me go right now you creep!" she yelled.  
"Fraid not baby cakes. You see I'm really hot right now and I need to cool down and you'll be the perfect thing to help me with that."  
Before she could say anymore, one of his gloved hands slid under her towel and went up to her boob squeezing and groping it hard and rough which made Dana moan.  
"Ahh please whoever you are, please stop! I don't like this!"  
"Then what was that noise I heard just before?"  
"N-nothing."  
"You can't hide it from me baby. I smell you getting aroused and excited."  
Before she could ask what he meant by that he picked her up and put her on her bed. 'How can he see in the dark?' she wondered. He put her on her stomach with her ass in the air as he slid a gloved hand to her ass cheeks as he began rubbing them and stroking them. She let out another moan.  
"P-please stop!" she begged.  
He smirked underneath his helmet which she couldn't see.  
"I know you like it doll face," he said to her.  
He then drew back his hand and he brought it back to her ass cheeks and began slapping her really hard leaving handprints and her ass cheeks left stinging red. She winced in pain and gasped.  
"Ow! That hurt you jerk!" she yelled angrily at him.  
He smirked again.  
"Oh come on babe, I can't help myself, your ass is too sexy."  
Dana blushed and looked at him.  
"Uh, dude, what the hell?"  
He then ignored her as he put her back on her bed and began tying her wrists and ankles to her bed posts. She began struggling. He got on top of her.  
"Keep squirming babe, you're only turning me more on."  
He then took off his helmet, finally revealing his face to her. She gasped.  
"Y-you're a-"  
"Mutant turtle? That's correct sweetheart." He finished. "Now let's get started then shall we?"  
She squirmed some more. Then she started to cry.  
"Please stop! Why are you doing this to me?" she wailed.  
"Well I have watched you from afar for some time now and I think you're gorgeous."  
"But-"  
He then caught her off when he smashed his lips onto hers, kissing her forcefully as he forcefully shoved his tongue into her mouth. He explored every unknown territory as he loved the taste of her. They then had to separate for air, a trail of saliva trailing from their lips, breathing heavily. They took a moment to both stare into each other's eyes, passionately gazing into their orbs. He smiled at her as he began kissing all over her face, her lips, her cheeks, her nose and then to her forehead. He went off to the side as he gently nibbled on her earlobe as he licked her ear. She started to moan which set him off as he then trailed his lips down to her neck, kissing, licking and sucking on her soft skin, leaving hickies and love bites as she moaned again. He traveled further down between the valley of her breasts as he put his hand on her right boob, groping it while he began licking and sucking her left nipple, making it all nice and wet as he tongue swirled around the one hardened, pert bud. She elicited another moan as he then switched. He trailed further down kissing her stomach as his gloved hands caressed up and down her legs, making her shudder with excitement. He slowly inserted one gloved finger into her pussy, moving it around in circles in there, swirling it up and down, pumping it in and out, stimulating her, giving her pleasure as she arched her back and moaned.  
"Pl-lease stop already! I can't take it!"  
He grinned at her.  
"I want you to keep on moaning for me pumpkin, I love hearing your sexy sounds."  
To get her more worked up, he took out his fingers and he began rubbing her clit with his gloved thumb, making her whimper. He then spread her legs open as he put his head in between her thighs, gripping them while he shoved his tongue inside her pussy, sliding it deep inside as far as he could go, licking her inner walls and folds as her juices filled him up. She whimpered and moaned again with excitement. He took out his tongue, licking his lips while he then began to unzip his zipper, sliding it all the way down until he took out his dick. Her eyes widened as she saw it was green and huge, dripping with drops of pre-cum. He smirked at her. She tried to get him off of her.  
"Don't you dare! I don't want to have sex yet!" she muttered.  
"I take it you're a virgin aren't you babe?"  
She nodded her head yes. He then began to coo to her.  
"Honey, virgins are the best. I promise I will be gentle and I will not hurt you. You're going to love it."  
"No pl-"  
He cut her off as he rammed his dick into her pussy, not waiting for her to get used to him inside her as he began thrusting at a fast pace as he soon broke through her wall and she screamed in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"It hurts!" she cried out.  
He soon stopped thrusting but still inside her as he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand, whispering sweet words of comfort into her ear. She soon felt pleasure as the pain went away and he started thrusting again, grunting as he felt her tight walls around him.  
"Shit babe, you're so tight."  
She let out another moan as he shoved his dick deeper into her, gripping her hips tightly as he grinded his body against hers, bucking into her. He soon came to his climax as he shot his seed into her and then with one last thrust, he churred with pleasure. He slid his dick out as they both panted and he collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. He untied her wrists and ankles from the bed posts. She then slapped him really hard across his cheek leaving her handprint on his stinging cheek. He rubbed his burning cheek as he smirked at her as she glared daggers at him.  
"That's for raping me you asshole!"  
He then pulled her to him, yanking her as her back slammed against the front of his chest as she grunted from the force. He whispered in a husky voice next to her ear that sent shivers down her spine.  
"Keep doing that doll face, you're only making me more attracted to you," he said as he began rubbing her ass cheeks, firmly groping them in his gloved hands again. She whimpered.  
"Please," she moaned out.  
His face went into her neck, nuzzling her skin as her scent intoxicated his nostrils.  
"You smell so good babe."


End file.
